


Not so fond of Earthquakes

by VoidLeviathan



Series: Coffee-Stained Books - Extra Bits [9]
Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Comfort, Earthquakes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I am once again reminding everyone that Freeman and Gordon are two different people, Mentions of past deaths, but it doesn't go into detail?? Just because I thought it worked a little better that way?, small anxiety attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidLeviathan/pseuds/VoidLeviathan
Summary: Earthquakes aren't particularly Gordon's favorite thing.
Relationships: Tommy Coolatta & Gordon Freeman
Series: Coffee-Stained Books - Extra Bits [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768609
Kudos: 48





	Not so fond of Earthquakes

**Author's Note:**

> This wans't beta read but I did read through it just now and fix up some things!  
> Freeman and Gordon are two different people.   
> They both said Trans Rights and took their name from the same game character.   
> Sometimes it happens man.

Earthquakes weren't terribly uncommon where the group lived, especially during the summer. Every now and then there would be a small notice sent out to the people about the possibility of one, and sure enough a little earthquake would shake the city for about one to two minutes before calming down.

They weren't terrible. Never caused any damage. Gordon never liked them though. The semi aggressive shaking always reminded him of the accident that took his parents back when he was merely a child. He didn't like it. Didn't like the idea of another sinkhole being caused. Another life being taken before his eyes.

The second he felt the tremors during their casual game of UNO, Gordon froze. Stock still. Unable to think about anything but Barney's safety while he was currently away.

He needed to get to a phone.  
Needed to check on Barney.  
Needed to-

"Uhm...Gordon are you okay?"

Gordon snapped from his thoughts. Very suddenly realizing where he was and that Freeman, Tommy and Benrey were staring at him with worry.  
And frankly? The Polycule had every reason to worry for him.

"Huh? O-oh uh...yeah, yeah I'm alright." he replied hastily, his voice a hushed whisper.

They didn't look convinced.

"Are you sure?" Tommy asked, "I-I don't think I've ever heard you talk before…"

"I'm not….!" Oh.  _ Oh _ . He was doing it again.

He didn't really know how to respond. Wasn't sure which part of him would try to speak first. His mouth wanted to move but his hands wanted to sign. Everything felt stiff and wrong and out of sync. 

He wished Barney was here to help explain. Never was good at expressing his own anxieties without being anxious about it. Thankfully Tommy was good at reading a situation.

"You uhm...Gordon can I uh..borrow you for a second in the guest room?"

A sharp nod in response was all Tommy needed to take his hand and lead him away from the other two. Gordon suspected they already knew something was wrong, but was thankful they didn't say anything about it or follow without request.

His brain still screamed at him to call Barney.  
He wasn't sure where his phone was.  
He just wanted to be sure he was safe.   
Just wanted to be sure Barney wasn't hurt like his parents had been.   
Wanted to be sure Barney was alive and okay and-

The room door shut with a soft click, Tommy still gently holding his hand, but still giving it enough slack so Gordon could pull away at any time. 

When had he started shaking? He didn't remember noticing it before. Now that Gordon thought about it he didn't really remember when he started crying either.

"Is it okay if I hug you?" Tommy asks. Gordon's mind was so busy spiraling he almost didn't hear the question the first time. The best he can do is give a small nod.

The hug is comforting. Gordon nearly forgot how nice it was to be around Tommy. He's crying harder now, he can't help it. The memory of the accident was fresh in his mind and refused to dissipate. Tommy didn't push any questions. Simply held Gordon until he was ready to let go.

"I'm really sorry about-"

"You remind me of Freeman when he's scared. One time I and Benrey woke up really late and...and he uhm...he was trying to leave? He froze up like you did when we caught him and he got all quiet because he was scared. You uh..you did the same thing with the..well uhm... _anyway._ Instead of quiet you talked."

_ 'I...sometimes I forget I've never talked verbally around you guys.'  _ Gordon signing again was a good step to calming down. Tommy continues to keep a close eye on him in case he may revert back to spiraling again.

"It's okay! I'm just glad I got to help you before the situation got worse! Now I think you mentioned something about-"

As if their collective thought had been read, Gordon hears his phone ringing.

"Yo, my cringe brothers callin' you, Feetman!"

He was okay.  
Barney was okay.  
And if Barney was okay it meant Gordon could happily rest easy for the rest of the visit.

He would just have to chew out Benrey for the terrible nickname later.

**Author's Note:**

> M' Tumblr is Enby-Crow  
> Or if you're feelin' fancy  
> Coffeestained-Books


End file.
